<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pharria in heat by ElementofAngel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760681">Pharria in heat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementofAngel/pseuds/ElementofAngel'>ElementofAngel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Nexomon: Extinction (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:48:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementofAngel/pseuds/ElementofAngel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pharrian lemons </p><p>:/</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pharria in heat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fona was trying to hold an urge to mate, it was annoying. He already developed an erection, a large, horse-like one. It swayed side to side as he galloped through the forest. "Ugh...not now!". A swift breeze caused him to produce precum. </p><p>Other nexomon were curious about him. But the males turned aggressive against him.</p><p>"Damn it! Get away from me!" Fona yelled. His cock flicking eagerly.</p><p>The male nexomon stared at his cock, knowing his mating urge. They chirped at him, leading him somewhere.<br/>
The nexomon had led him to Urspa.</p><p>Urspa's was drinking some water; her elegant rear sticking out infront of Fona.</p><p>Fona's urge kicked in, he immediately went for the opportunity.</p><p>Fona rammed his elongated horse cock into Urspa's dragonic pussy.</p><p>Urspa let out a loud, sudden roar. She turned to see the person she loved, mating with her. Urspa's front legs pulled forward as her rear pushed back to Fona; her long tail wrapped around her mate's body. </p><p>Fona began humping, his balls slapped against Urspa's pelvis. He inched closer to get a better grip.</p><p>The male nexomon watched the two tyrants breed. Some of them were mating with females; others were masturbating.</p><p>"F-Fona..." Urspa panted. "Pull...out..".</p><p>Fona stopped and pulled out. He felt the warm lubrication both him and Urspa produced. "Yes? Am I hurting you?".</p><p>"No...". Urspa rolled over onto her back; both of her dinosaur-like hind legs sprouted upwards and apart. "Just wanting to try this way".</p><p>Fona nodded, inserting his cock back inside of her.</p><p>Both Tyrants were moaning in utterly pleasure. Gripping each other's bodies and grinding their abdomens. Neither of them even realized that they attracted more attention; even the other Omnikids all came to witness their brother.</p><p>"F-Fona...I-I'm close!" Urspa said, her claws curling.</p><p>Fona was ramming at blazing speeds. His snout leaned in to Urspa's jaws, kissing her before ejaculation. "Ah!...Urspa-AAA!". Fona said, releasing every drop of his sperm into Urspa.</p><p>Urspa let out a bellowing roar, breathing out a colourful breath. She panted at Fona.</p><p>Both Urspa and Fona transformed into their human selves, pulling in for a deep kiss.</p><p>"Woohoo! Fona found love!" Zetta cheered.</p><p>Fenrir turned to Zetta. "Ah...shit...GET OUT!!!".</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>